UEFA Euro 2016
UEFA Euro 2016 (also known as Euro 2016) will be the 15th European Championship for Men's national football teams. It will take place in France from June 10 to July 10. The national championship will take place two months before the opening ceremony of the 2016 Summer Olympics in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. The winner will represent the world at the 2017 FIFA Confederations Cup in Russia; as Germany already won the 2014 FIFA World Cup in Brazil. However if Germany or Russia win, the runner-up will represent instead. Three years later, France will host the 2019 FIFA Women's World Cup, and in the same year as the World Cup in Russia; the 2018 FIFA Under-20 Women's World Cup. This tournament will expand the number of teams from 16 (used from 1996 to 2012) to 24, the same number of teams used within the 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup in Canada. Season 5 UEFA Euro 2016 qualification will start in season 5; and will end after the first seven weeks of season 7. Despite the German team earning a Lap 218 drive-through-penalty on the last week of season 4, season 1 will start last. The order will be: season 2, season 4, season 3 and then season 1. The Israel-Belgium game was postponed to after 2015 Grand Prix of St Pete. A major upset in Matchday 1, two weeks before season 5 of BATC airs includes teams that failed to qualify for Brazil over the ones that qualified for the finals. This includes Albania over Portugal in Group I. Slovakia, who made history qualifying for their first World Cup in South Africa 2010, had a win over Euro 2012 hosts and 2006 quarter-finalists Ukraine. The 2014 World Cup debutante team was historically upset by the Cypriots, 2-1. Estonia's 1-0 win over Slovenia was another upset. Matchday 2 saw another upset, with Slovakia stunning 2010 World Cup winners Spain 2-1. The other upset went with Poland's 2-0 win over Germany, doing the same opponent as Serbia at the 2010 World Cup. October 2014 saw some major upsets. This included Slovakia's 2-1 over Spain, and Poland's first win over Germany. The Serbia-Albania match was abandoned. The biggest upset of Euro 2016 qualifying went to Faroe Islands' victory over Greece 1-0. The June 12-14, 2015 qualification games will run into the 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup in Canada; with eight European teams playing in the finals. Major Upsets This is the list of the 20 major upsets at Euro 2016 qualifying. Qualified teams The draw for the Euro 2016 qualifying was held on February 23, 2014, additionally on the same day as the closing ceremony of Sochi 2014 Winter Olympics. With the expansion from 16 to 24 teams, there will be better chances for middle-ranked teams. Spain did not automatically qualify as the defending champs, and also the 2014 FIFA World Cup in Brazil, because only the hosts don't need qualifying; and therefore will play qualifying games, along with 2014 World Cup winners Germany. France is the only team to automatically qualify for the championships on May 28, 2010, two weeks before the start of the 2010 FIFA World Cup in South Africa. The qualification tournament will not start until after the 2014 IndyCar season, ending August 30. Category:2016 in sports Category:2016 in French sports Category:UEFA Euro tournaments Category:Europe Category:France